Love, Life and Well Fangs
by DuckieHamilton1
Summary: Bailey was walking home one day when she was kidnapped by three Vampires. Why does Aro want her? What will happen to her? To her family?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight shocker...**

**Okay I've kinda changed the story a little bit, so Aro is single and Marcus is still married (and Marcus killed Aro's ex) **

I can remember the day like yesterday, I was walking home from school the rain was pouring down and my blonde hair was soaked. A Porsche 911 Carrera 4S pulled up, I could see three figures sitting in the car staring at me through the black out windows, I started to walk faster nearly running. The car was following me and I was cornered the short cut home had been closed. A girl stepped out her red eyes glowed; she smiled at me her sharp fangs revealed. I continued to back away falling into the wire fence "We won't hurt you... Unless you don't agree to come with us" the girl said, I stood there not doing anything to petrified to move "Alec, sedate her we'll wake her when we get to the airport" a figure emerged from the car, my best friend Kate would have classified him as hot I would have to but I had a strange pull to him not an attraction but different, he apologized then everything went black.

A few hours later I woke my head was spinning "You okay?" the boy asked me "Uh um kinda" he nodded "I'm Alec" he said extending his hand I shook it "Where are the others?" I asked looking around the car "Organising the plane" I nodded "Where are we going?" I asked "Volterra, Italy" he said "Why?" he sighed "Aro" Aro? "What are you?" I asked "Aro will tell you everything when you see him" I frowned "Who's Aro?" I asked "You ask a lot of questions" "Well I was kidnapped by people with red eyes and f- You're Vampires!" Alec nodded; I've been kidnapped by Vampires. Yeah cause if I ever escape I could tell that to the cops "So who's Aro?" I asked "Aro is one of the first Vampires, making him very wealthy and powerful. He is the most feared Vampire on earth, kinda like the leader of our kind" what does he want with me?

I didn't try to escape, they where vampires, so I was stuck on the plane going to Italy to meet this Vampire, who wanted me? I clicked my tongue impatiently. Alec rolled his eyes at me "Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked "No, I'm bored you do realise I'm a human" he grinned at me "Oh yeah" he got up and went to the mini fridge "Do you want food?" I nodded "What do you have?" I asked "Umm... Coke, Juice, Iced tea and water and we've got Pringles, chocolates and muesli bars" he said looking disgusted "Can I have water oh and chocolate" I said smiling, my parents where health freaks I was never allowed chocolate "Here" he said handing me both of them "How long till we get there?" I asked "5 hours" I frowned "After I've eaten can you use your power? I fell asleep last time" Alec nodded and true to his word removed my senses after id eaten and feel asleep.

**I hope you liked it, I am sorry for the bad grammar (I suck). Please review and check out my other stories.**

**Love **

**Duckie Hamilton. **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bailey, Bailey Wake up" Alec said shaking me awake, I opened my eyes to see Alec looking over me "Oh my god" his red eyes startled me "oh um sorry, we're here" I got up and looked around it was dark and there was other cars around "Where in a Car park" Alec, Jane and Demetri laughed "It's upstairs" Jane said between laughs "Oh right I knew that" Jane took my hand "Come on lets go" Vampire kidnappers being nice... holding my hand... okay. We went into an elevator even with the cheesy music, Alec pressed a button for level 3 and we arrived there I was expecting darkness, a Goth like place. But instead it was a reception area with grey couches, a human receptionist in front of a desk smiling happily she smiled at us "Ciao Alec, Jane e Demetri. E 'ora di cena, Aro ti ha detto di aspettare qui con Bailey." Damn I should have taken Italian instead of French "What did she say?" I asked, "She said Hello, It's dinner time and told us that we should wait here with you." Jane said "Oh okay" I went over and sat on one of the couches grabbing one of the magazines "None of these are in English" I said frowning, "Do you want me to translate?" Alec asked "Well depending on the stuff in here you might not want to" Jane laughed, sitting next to me "Ah umm probably not then, they shouldn't be-" he was interrupted by a set of screams I winced "Dinner time means humans. Does that mean Aro wants to um eat me?" I asked, they all laughed "No actually something waaaaay different" Demetri said grinning at me. Okay not I'm not being eaten. so what is happening to me? Why does Aro want me?

Ten Minutes later we were called in, going down through the hall was more like a what I thought it would be like in the beginning, dark walls water seeping down the walls, no light except for the lit candles. My heart exhilarated when we finally reached the antique wooden doors, Demetri opened the doors revelling a beautiful marble room with three men sitting on thrones in the centre of the room, I guessed that the middle one was Aro, he was beautiful like the others and dressed in old fashioned clothes like the other two and his black hair was tied back past his shoulders. He smiled at me "My beautiful Bailey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" his voice sounded like bells "It's nice to meet you too, but may I ask why am I here?" he chuckled, getting down from his throne in seconds he was beside me "You where seen in my future by a Vampire during her visit a few years ago" Okay still not really answering the question "Take my hand" he said, I did and when our skin touched an electric current went through my body "Your thoughts are truly intriguing" wait what? How does he know my thoughts? "I'm a mind reader but only by touch, it's stronger by hand though" I just nodded "Jane will show you to your bed room. I will visit in half an hour" Oh, he can come into my bedroom any day. Fuck he can still hear my thoughts, he chuckled then kissed my hand and Jane pulled me the opposite way so we were heading to the door on the right which looked exactly like the door we came in through.

The room was beautiful, it was three times bigger than my bedroom at home, it was marble like the throne room and all the furniture was dark wood, the bed looked like it was from the medieval times, it was a four poster with red silk curtains but the duvet and mattress stuck out being obliviously modern. I lay on it, closing my eyes thinking of things I could do with Aro here. What was I thinking? I just met him and now I was thinking of sleeping with him. I opened my eyes to see Aro smiling at me "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked "Yeah, I could live on this bed" with you... "You probably still want to know why you are here" I nodded "For many years I have been searching for my mate, until a few years ago I thought I was destined to be alone until one day a strange thing happened a boy came to us wanting to die because his human mate died. It turned out that she didn't die and she came to save the boy with his sister and the sister can tell the future and in order to prove that the girl would be changed I got to read all her thoughts and saw you and I on this bed doing this" he reached over and kissed me, it was a magical kiss ones in movies with fireworks and sparks, he pulled away grinning at me. "So we're mates?" I asked "Yes" he replied beaming with pride "Why didn't you come kidnap me when you found out?" I asked he chuckled "You where eleven or twelve when I found out. I wouldn't be able to have any fun with you" he kissed me again and I reached into his hair twirling it round my fingers "I can't ever go home again, can I?" I asked "No, you can't" I would never see my parents again, my older brother Jayden, my best friend Kate or visit Michael, Aro's face filled with guilt "I am truly sorry" he wrapped his arms around me pulling me tightly into his chest, tears dropped from my eyes "Are they looking for me?" I asked, he nodded "They are searching everywhere, they think it's something to do with Michael" my heart broke, Michael had died a week ago and now my parent had lost their daughter. "I won't be able to go out shopping and stuff will I?" Aro shook his head "What if I get a makeover?" I asked grinning at him pushing Michael, Jayden, Kate and Mum and Dad out of my head, he pondered it for a few seconds "That could work, Jane and Renata will accompany you, only the best for you my dear now sleep you must be tired from all that travelling" he kissed my forehead and got off the bed walking to the door "Don't leave" I said pouting, he turned around and smiled at me in seconds he was behind me "Aro" I whispered "Yes my dear?" "Do you want to eat me?" I asked he chuckled "No I don't, to all of us here you don't actually smell like food. Now go to sleep or do I have to get Alec to put you to sleep" Damn Alec told him "His power works weird on humans, not my fault!" Aro chuckled and stroked my hair as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews! Oh a check out my photo bucket (duckiehamilton) for what Bailey looks like after her makeover! **

"Bailey, Wake up or you get to find out what my power is!" I opened my eyes to see Jane grinning at me "Where's Aro?" I asked, the bed felt to empty and hot without him "Attending some business, so let's get your hair done, then we're going shopping and then we need to go to Antonio" I stretched then getting out of bed, "Who's Antonio?" Jane gave me a black dress "He's our documents man; we need to change your name so no one can track you down. You get to pick a name, so you'll be something Volturi" Names came to me but none of them stuck "Can you be ready in ten Minutes?" I nodded and Jane left.

Through the whole day I tried to think of Names, It wasn't until I was looking through Glamour as my hair dye set "Vanessa!" I exclaimed "What?" Jane asked looking very confused "My Name" "Vanessa Volturi, OMG that sounds cool!" Renata just rolled her eyes at us and continued to 'Read' a magazine which happened to be a guy's magazine. Half an hour later my hair and eyebrows where done "Wow" Jane said touching my hair, my faint eyebrows where now black but hidden by my fringe, my hair was black. I almost looked like a different person, "Mast- I mean Aro is gonna faint when he see's you, you look super hot" Jane said, I laughed "Thanks, can we go shopping now?" I asked smiling at her "You like shopping too?" she asked "Yeah!" she grinned "Yes! Finally someone who doesn't complain when we go shopping!" we paid then went through backstreets "Welcome to paradise!" funnily enough the shop was called Paradise and it had all the brands I was used to like Jolt, Hot topic, Levi's, XOXO, see thru soul and Tilly's "You can by anything and as much as you like" Jane said grinning at me "OMG really? Yay!" Jane and I jumped up and down "Hello Jane and your beautiful friend" the guy at the counter greeted, he handed us both a bag and in ten minutes we needed an extra bag "OMG Jane look!" I said pulling out a sexy Vampire Halloween costume "Go try it on!" Jane said pushing me into a changing room. "Oh my god..." I breathed when I had got it all on, Jane pulled the curtain open "Wholly fuck you hot bitch" Jane said, "You think Aro would like?" I asked, "he'd prob be hard if he saw you right now!" "Hey look they come with fangs!" I said looking at the plastic container attached to the label, Jane laughed "We're so buying that now!" "Can I change into clothes now" Jane nodded handing me a black singlet, skinny jeans and a red and black Hoodie "It'll go with your hair, for when Aro see's you!"

I was so glad when we had finished, hours without Aro seemed like days now and it was weird to think that three days ago I hadn't even heard of him. "Master, May I present Vanessa Volturi" Jane stood to the side and in seconds Aro was attached to my lips "You look beautiful my dear, like a true Vampire" me and Jane both burst out laughing "What?" Aro asked, I held my hand out for him he took it, his eyes went black but he laughed "I must see that later" he said placing a kiss on my lips "You should" he growled softly and I could feel wetness between my folds "Jane take Bail-Vanessa to her room, I've put food in the fridge and a cupboards in the room next door".

I didn't see Aro for another hour, I could taste blood in his breathe as he kissed me "Mmm... I've missed you" Aro said slipping his tongue into my mouth, letting our tongues dance against each other.

**Jayden's POV**

We sat around the table looking at nothing in particular "I am very sorry Mr and Mrs Hamilton; we found your daughters ashes in the car explosion on Main street" my heart split in two and tears dribbled down my cheeks, Mum and Kate sobbed "Thank you for your help" Dad said, the cops nodded and made their way out. We sat in silence for hours with just the sobs of Mum and Kate being heard. Bails and Michael are both dead never coming back, never breathing again.

Kate tied my tie like Bails did for Michael's funeral, All the little things that Bailey did added up to be everything after Michael died she did heaps for us even though she was mourning too, she was always prepared but not for Michaels death and hopefully not for hers. I always used to wish I was an only child, but now I was I hated it I wish I had Michael and Bailey back.

The photo lay against bunches of white flowers, her face happy and bubbly now it was ash. Tears dribbled down my cheeks Kate squeezed my hand "We'll get through this Jay. She would've wanted us too" No matter how much I wanted Kate to be wrong I knew Bailey would've wanted us too. Halo by Beyonce started and the room were suddenly silent, it finished half way through and then Uncle Rob stood up "My family and I would like to thank you for attending this service for Bailey. Bailey, like many of you know was unique, friendly, smart, Outgoing and loving-"I tuned out just remembering memories I shared with my sister. Various friends, family and teachers said beautiful words about my sister but I only paid attention at the end when the photo reel came up with Faith Hill's There you'll be playing in the background baby pictures till one's taken just before she died flashed up on the screen, I had taken it when we went to the pier to scatter Michael's ashes she was sitting on the bench staring out to the sea, I could remember her holding my hand telling me everything was gonna be alright but what about now? Now that she's dead, gone forever.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since I had become Vanessa Volturi; Aro and I's relationship was Amazing though we never went past kissing well until yesterday when Aro came into my room. His face was so sad "What's the matter?" I asked "They're gonna kill you" he whispered so quiet I could barely hear him "Who? What? Why?" in a different situation Aro would have laughed but this, this wasn't funny at all "Caius and Marcus, they want you dead, changed or well there's another option" he sighed "What's the other option?" I asked, Aro sighed again "I have to get you pregnant" Wait, What? "The birth will probably kill you so I'll have to change you anyway" Aro had told me the story of Bella Cullen, The Volturi wanted their own half human- half vampire child "I'll give you time Vanessa" Aro said kissing my head "I love you" I whispered "I love you too my beautiful" then he left, I crawled under my blankets like when I was little. Minutes later cold hands wrapped around me, I knew who it was "I know what I need to pick Jane, it's just I need to see if my family is alright" I lifted the duvet from my face to see Jane's expression "Well I guess it won't take long if I get Felix to fly us" a second later, we heard a scream from down the corridor. Felix came in his hair looking like someone tazered him "What do you want Jane?" he asked "Do us a favour?" Jane asked sweetly, Felix rolled his eyes then sighed "Fine" "Okay, we're going shopping" I gave her a confused look she mouthed the name of my home town, we high fived laughing to each other.

Two hours later we where outside my old house, I climbed on Jane's back and she climbed up the house looking in the windows, the first room we looked into the curtains where pulled with a small gap through the gap I saw my parents cuddled up together. The second room was my brothers, the light was on and we stood to the side of the balcony, I was shocked to see Kate there cuddled up to him. They were flipping through one of my photo albums; the window was open so we could hear them "I remember that day, it was a month before Michael passed away" Jayden said "We all went on holiday to that island" Kate said smiling "It my favourite photo of all of us" he said tracing over me in the photo, "We can go home now" I said quietly sniffing "Did you hear that?" Kate gave Jayden a confused look as Jane and I both froze "It sounded like... Never mind".

It was past Midnight when we got back, no one was that suspicious luckily. I sat in bed waiting for Aro, when he came in he looked at me and asked "Have you made your chose yet?" I nodded "Make love to me Aro, I want our baby" he pushed me down against the bed, growling as he ripped our clothes to shreds.

Did you like it? Review if you did, next chapter has Cullens!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow sorry guys just realized how short the last chapter was O_o, Promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**Vanessa's POV**

The bruises got worse every day we tried, Aro left bruises trailing up and down my body. I woke with a disgusting taste in mouth "Oh god I'm gonna puke" I told Aro, he ran me into the bathroom where I began to throw up; Aro held my hair and rubbed my back. When I had finished Aro began smiling "Why are you happy? Puking isn't nice at three in the morning... Morning and sickness... OMG OMG OMG ARO IM PREGNANT!" He hugged me tightly "Yes my dear, I believe we are".

**Carlisle POV**

"Here Carlisle" Esme said handing me an envelope addressed with my name "Wonder who is from" I said looking at the old fashioned hand writing I opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear the Olympic Coven,

You are requested to assist the Volturi for a few months; Aro will explain the circumstances when you get here. I would strongly think you should get to Italy As soon as possible, otherwise we will force you.

Yours sincerely

The Volturi Coven"

Esme bit her lip "What do you think they want?" I sighed "I'm not sure, but I think we should go" Esme sat on my lap "Do you think it's safe?" I nodded "I'm going to tell the others to pack, we'll leave tomorrow morning.

The Volturi Castle still gave me the creeps, but somehow today it felt a bit more joyful as my family and I went through the Castle into the throne room "This is creepy" Jacob said looking at the door, I knocked twice "Can you hear that?" Neve asked "The heartbeats, Yes I can one almost sounds like yours Nessie" Edward answered the doors opened minutes later "Carlisle my dear friend and your lovely family too, oh it's so good you can all join us" Edward looked shocked as I was guessing he read Aro's thoughts "Why are we here Aro?" Bella asked "Ah young Bella, you see My mate is Expecting a child. She like you years ago, is a Pregnant human due to give birth to a half Vampire child soon, With your family's expertise I would like for you to help us for as long as you like just please, please help" I had never seen Aro so desperate "I will help you, the rest of my family will speak for themselves" I answered "We stick together, we will all stay" Edward answered "Thank you now Carlisle. I will get Alec and Felix to help you acquire everything you need" "Master Aro?" Jane asked appearing from one of the doors "Yes my Dear?" "Vanessa is beginning to wake shall I bring her down?" Aro nodded "She must meet the Cullens" Aro and I discussed the circumstances of the pregnancy as we waited for his mate to enter. Minutes later she walked through the door, I have to admit she was beautiful, but so young she was only about 16 or 17 "My Beautiful come meet the Cullens" She smiled walking over to Aro "Vanessa this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and Jacob" She smiled "It's nice to meet yo- Owww" she clutched her stomach, Aro began to freak out "Vanessa are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she giggled, a sound rarely heard around this castle "How do you know baby's a he?" he kissed her cheek "I just know" "Based on the bump size I think I'll be able to tell when we get the equipment" I said "Really? Thank you Carlisle!" Vanessa said jumping up and down her face looked so familiar "Chelsea, show the Cullens to their rooms please" Aro gave Jasper a pleading look he smirked and Vanessa seemed to calm down.

An hour later Vanessa laid on the table, Aro held her hand and the gel got squirted onto her stomach I moved the screen so they could see their baby. I showed them the body parts then I announced "Aro was right Congrats you are excepting a Boy" Aro looked so chuffed he hugged Vanessa and then me as I looked over Aro's shoulder I saw a tear escape from Vanessa's eye, something was wrong but could I risk a girls happiness in expense for the Volturi to be angry at me? Esme stopped me in my tracks as we got deeper into the forest "What's wrong Carlisle?" she asked, I sighed "There's something going on with Vanessa, when I told her she was having a boy she cried. I'm pretty sure it wasn't happy tears Esme" Esme hugged me tight "We have to help her Carlisle" What if Aro found out about us even thinking about this? "We have to be so careful Love"

**Esme's POV**

"Come on Baby shopping!" we laughed as Alice grabbed Vanessa's hand almost forcing her to go, Aro entered "Please don't break my presto saranno fidanzato" he gave us all a dazzling smile and patted his suit pocket where you could see a box, luckily Vanessa was to caught up in trying to figure out what Aro just said "Okay I so need to learn Ittalian" Aro chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead "you'll have eternity to learn many different languages my dear" she sighed "Go with the Cullens Vanessa, but take Jane with you. If anything happ-" "If Jane and the cullens are there nothing will happen okay Sweetie" Aro nodded "Have a nice time". Jane and Vanessa took us to all their favourite shops and now I think Alice has a few new 'Shopping buddies' but the highlight of the shopping was the baby shopping, we where falling in love with so many of the toys, clothes and acsessories. The most beautiful of our purchases was a white and blue crib, I could almost image my own son sleeping in it "Are you okay Esme? You look kinda sad" I couldnt help it, I let go I sobbed. My daughters and Jane left us in the foodcourt to look at a near by shop, I told Vanessa my story and she managed to talk to me about what was going on earlier "I always dreamed of being pregnant and having my parents gush about being grandparents... But they wont see any of it because they think I'm dead, my real name is Bailey. I was taken walking home from school a few months ago. I used to look like this" She showed me a picture on her phone, I had seen that photo on TV for a few days until they stopped the search. I remember watching an interveiw with her mother, I knew the pain she went through but her daughter wasn't really gone.


End file.
